To Start again
by HummelEDAnderson
Summary: After being attack for long time in the worse ways ever. Being transferred to a new school, will a group of boys and Finn be able to help save Kurt or push him over the edge. Warning Rape, violence and triggers. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

To start again

It was the beginning of a new school year and all Kurt could do was pray that Karofsky had transferred or moved to another state. Knowing his luck Karofsky would still be around and sure enough he ran straight into the big burley football player.

"Ahh, Fairy Princess I was wondering when I might see your lady face." Sneered Karofsky "Missed my cock in your pretty little mouth?" Kurt just then had realized that he and Karofsky were the only ones left in the halls of McKinley High. He knew than that he was in big trouble.

"Please, leave me alone!" Kurt chocked on a sob.

"Begging already?" Karofsky purred "My, my aren't we a bit eager to please. We should fix that eagerness." Karofsky grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him over to the nearest janitor's closet.

"NO, NO, please don't do this!" Cried Kurt

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Karofsky. He pulled Kurt close to him. "Remember if you tell anyone about this. You will die." He'd whispered into Kurt's ear. With that he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "Take it like the man you desperately want to be" he growled. Karofsky pried out Kurt's mouth and shoved his cock down Kurt's throat. "Now suck you WHORE!"

When Karofsky finally grabbed Kurt by the hair and yanked him off. Kurt thought he was down, but no he was wrong again. Karofsky ripped off Kurt's pants and grabbed him by the ass. By then Kurt knew what was coming.

"Stop! Please! NO, NO, Nnnnnooooo!" The small boy shrieked

"No one and I mean No One is going to like a cock slut! Not even your old man!" Karofsky continues to fuck Kurt as Kurt cries helplessly.

Finally Karofsky pulls out, and Kurt's slumps to the floor. With one final kick to the stomach, Kurt hears a crack, followed by pain and difficulty breathing. Blackness engulfs him.

 **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

When Kurt finally comes to the fist thing he notice was the pain. Quickly Kurt pulls out his phone 2:55pm five minutes before school got out. He notice a bunch of texts from his friends asking if he was okay and that they missed him in class. He sent out a quick mass message to everyone.

 _I'm fine- Kurt_

He noticed a text from a number that he didn't recognized. Opening it he gasped upon reading it.

 _Fucking you while you are passed is better. No crying.-K_

After reading that Kurt committed into the nearest bucket. (That's it! I can't take it anymore!) sobbing he left quickly he left the closet. 2:59pm, Ok still enough time to leave. Kurt rushed out to find his locker. Nearly passing out due to his cracked ribs, he pulled out his stuff and begin to place it in his messenger bag. He was pulling out his favorite scarf when he heard it. In a small quiet voice.

"Kurtie, you coming to Glee practice?" Turning Kurt sees a blonde girl in a Cheerios uniform.

"Sorry Britt Britt not today." He sadly smiles at the girl.

"But it's been a long time since you've gone. I miss my dolphin." She sadly spoke.

"You know what, here have this." Kurt wrapped his scarf around Brittany's neck. She frowned at him.

"Isn't this your favorite scarf?" Giving Kurt a puzzled look.

"I want you to have it. So that I am always near." He spoke softly, and with that he gives her a peck on the cheek and whispered "Good Bye Britt." Turning to leave he heard Brittany whisper.

"Bye bye dolphin." Biting his bottom lip, Kurt raced to his car and drove quickly home.

 **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

He knew when he got got home that his Dad and Carole would both be at work and that Finn would be at glee practice. Kurt sent a quick voicemail to his Dad, Carole and Finn. He dragged his weary body up to his room. He tossed his phone onto his bed. He scanned his room for the last time. Sighing he drags himself over to his vanity. He eased himself onto the seat. Looking up he stares and a boy who looks like death. Dark circles around his eyes, impossibly paler skin, disheveled hair that once was a glorious chestnut brown with golden highlights in his bangs. He looked more like a skeleton walking around. He pulled out his pills and study's them. He dumps a handful of pills and chucked it into his mouth and swallowed.

"DUDE!" Kurt heard a voice before the cold, black, darkness envelopes him.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt pulled out his phone as he was leaving work when noticed he had a voicemail from his son as he left the shop early. He stops to listen to the voicemail.

 _ **"Hey Dad, I am not sure when you'll hear this but I want you to know that I love you and you are the greatest Father ever. I am so sorry to disappoint you, again. I love you, bye."**_ Burt frowned at the message. He knew something was wrong. He quickly got into his truck and raced home.

Burt's heart dropped when he turned the corner an saw an ambulance outside his house. As he pulled up the driveway an got out of the truck. He saw two paramedics come out of his home with a gurney. What he saw next was something he was not prepared for.

"My boy! My boy! That's my son! What is going on?" Burt screamed as tears flowed down his face. He ran over and grabbed his son's hand. "What's wrong with him?" He asked frantically.

"Sir, your son downed an entire bottle of pills. Your lucky that this other boy was there when it happened, Mr. Hummel." Replied the paramedic. Burt was confused until he saw Finn sobbing hysterically, rocking himself. Burt rushed over to him and hugged Finn tightly.

"Shh shh it's okay." Burt tried to calm the boy down. "Come on let's get to the hospital. Finn I need you to call your mom and tell her what happened."

 **KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

"Carole, you're not allowed on this next case coming in." One of the other nurses told Carole. All of the medical staff were huddle together whispering frantically. Panic began to fill Carole. Her first thought was Burt with another heart attack. However she was not prepared for the sight she beheld.

"No, no, no, KURT! NNNOOO!" Screaming, Carole tires to run to Kurt. Her colleagues grabs her and pulled her away. "Please, Kurt wake up." Tears rolled down her face. She struggled to get free from the grasps of her colleagues. "Not my baby. Please not him." Falling to the ground, Carole let out a scream.

"Carole" comes a soft voice. Carole looks up at Jordan, a male nurse, who appeared with a phone. "Your son is on the phone." Carole snatched the phone and pressed it hard to her ear.

"Finn, what's going on? What's wrong with Kurt? I just saw them bring him in." She questioned

"Oh Mom i-it was so-ho scary." Cried Finn "I-I knew something was wrong when Kurt gave Brittany his fa-fa-favorite scarf. I over heard him say that-that he wanted her to have so-so he is always near." He choked on a sob. "Stupid Rachel Berry always needing my attention. He-he disappeared when I finally got free from her-heeer. I quickly got to my truck and drove home as fast as I c-cou-could. The house was quiet but I hear movement upstairs. I ran up the stairs just in time to see him swallowed the pills. Mom his eyes rolled back into his head. I-I caught him before he hit the-the floor. He wouldn't wake up. He wouldn't wake up. Mom, Kurt is not waking up. KURT WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" By this point Finn is screaming into the phone.

"Oh Finn, shh shh" Carole tries to calm the boy down. Nothing was working at the moment. She knew of one thing that would might work. It was a song she use to sing to Finn when he was a young boy.

 _You are my Sunshine_

 _My only Sunshine_

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray_

 _You never know dear_

 _How much I love you_

 _Please don't take my Sunshine away._

Carole hear Finn's breathing become slower. Sobs become a faint murmur. She her a small sniffle.

"Thanks Mom. Burt and I are in the parking lot." Sniffled Finn. Walking through the doors, Burt and Finn look for Carole. Red, puffy eyes and dried tears on their cheeks they spot one another. They ran to each other and embraced in a tight hug. Fresh tears spilled as they tighten their hug.

"They took him back ten minutes ago." Softly spoke Carole

"I should've protected him better. I should have been a better brother."

"Oh Finn, honey you are a good brother to Kurt."

"Yeah Kiddo, you are the greatest. You couldn't have known." Burt spoke

"I should have seen it last year. Especially when he dropped out of Glee club." Fin pulled out his phone from his pocket. Noticing he had a voicemail from Kurt. He frowned and clicked on it. Slowly he brought the phone to his ear, he heard

 _ **Hey Dude, haha see what I did there.**_ Finn smiledsoftly, he continued to listen. _ **You did your best to protect me, and I want to thank you for what you have done for me. Your the best big brother I could ask for. Even though I'm older, you're still taller than me. I love you Finn, Bye.**_ More tears spilled over.

"Finn, honey?" Finn replayed the message for both parents. They both gasped when it was done.

"Kurt left me a voicemail too." Burt pulled out his phone and played the message that Kurt left for him. As soon as it was over, Carole jumped up and quickly left. By the time she returned, she was clutching her phone tightly to her chest.

"He left me a message too." Carole played the message aloud to everyone.

 ** _Hello Carole. I want to say thank you for being the best step-mom ever. You really make my dad happy. He needs to watch what he eats still. Please take care of him. He may act all tough coz he is a Hummel and Hummel men are strong. Which sadly I failed as one. I don't deserve to be one. Hummel's still need someone to be there for them. I love you Mom, bye._**

They all jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see a doctor standing near by. They grabbed each other's hands.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudmel" both Burt and Carole jumped up.

"Kurt, how is he? Is he going to be okay?" Frantically asked Burt

"We moved him into the ICU. We are waiting for him to become more stable. I am expecting him to make a full recovery. Mr. and Mrs. Hudmel I have a question for you guys." Burt and Carole looked at each other with a confused look but turned back to the doctor and nodded for him to proceed. "Is Kurt being bullied at school?" Both adults looked at each other than at Finn.

"I know he has been slushied and shoved into lockers like most of the kids in Glee, but I also know he has been tossed in the dumpster. I usually find him in the dumpster and I helped him out." Spoke Finn

"Well from what I've gathered things are much worse. There are a lot of bruises covering his body. A significantly large one in the shape of a shoe on his abdomen. We'd checked that out. He has three cracked ribs that were really close to puncturing his lungs. Also he has multiple new and old scars on both arms as though he has been cutting for awhile. We also noticed he is very malnourished."

"Doc he has been eating. I've seen my boy eat breakfast and dinner. Burt said quickly

" I thought you might say that so I checked out his throat. There is scar tissue in his throat. Mr. and Mrs. Hudmel, Kurt is bulimic." As soon as those words fell from the Doctors mouth more tears escape from the Hudmels.


End file.
